


A Bobby Singer Poem

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby SInger - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: This is a Bobby Singer Poem.





	A Bobby Singer Poem

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is the third Supernatural character poem. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

Bobby Singer was a hunter. A damn good one. One of the best. He was also an amazing father. He was a father to Sam and Dean. He loved those two boys with everything that he had in his heart, mind and soul. You don't have to be blood related to be family, he had once said to Dean. And he was right.

Bobby used to be a heartbroken man. It started when his late wife, Karen was possessed by a demon all those years ago. But his broken heart was healed the moment that he took Sam and Dean into his heart and his home. And if Bobby could come back to life just to sacrifice his life for their lives, he would do it again. Because those two boys mean more than life itself to Bobby. He lived a hunter's life and he died a hunter's life. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2. Well, there y'all go. That's the third Supernatural character poem. I'm going to write three more. If y'all have a request, please leave it in a review I'll do my best with it. As always please read & comment.


End file.
